fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jerza
'' Note: If you are looking for the parallel, Edolas pairing, see Edo Jerza but if you want to see the cross-pairing version, see Mysterza.'' Jellal and Erza |Image=Jellal and Erza after falling.jpg| |Character1=Jellal Fernandes |Kanji1=ジェラール・フェルナンデス |Romaji1=Jerāru Ferunandesu |Alias1=Siegrain |Age1=19 (X765) |Status1=Active |Affiliation1= |Magic1=Heavenly Body Magic Thought Projection Darkness Magic Fire Magic Water Magic Wind Magic Earth Magic Abyss Break Bind Snake Self-Destruction Spell Telekinesis Telepathy Magic Staves |Character2=Erza Scarlet |Kanji2=エルザ・スカーレット |Romaji2=Eruza Sukāretto |Alias2=Titania Dancing Demon |Age2=19 (X765) |Status2=Active |Affiliation2= |Magic2=Requip: The Knight Sword Magic Telekinesis |Image Gallery=Jerza/Image Gallery |Image Gallery Size=310px }} Jerza (ジェラエル Jeraeru) is semi-canon pair between Crime Sorcière Mage, Jellal Fernandes and Fairy Tail S-Class Mage, Erza Scarlet. About Jellal and Erza Jellal Fernandes Jellal Fernandes (ジェラール・フェルナンデス Jerāru Ferunandesu) is a childhood friend of Erza Scarlet. Before he lost his own memory, he was a Dark Mage who desperately sought to revive Zeref via the R-System. Jellal served as the main antagonist of the Tower of Heaven arc and is currently a member of Crime Sorcière. Jellal is a young man whose most prominent features are his blue hair and a red tattoo under and above his right eye, which he has had since his childhood. As his Siegrain alter-ego, he dressed himself in elegant yet simple robes; consisting of a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over a dark shirt, and matching pants and shoes. He also sported a ring on his right middle finger, and usually had the medallion attesting his status as one of the Ten Wizard Saints around his neck, hidden by his jacket's collar. Jellal himself is seen in much darker clothing, with his attire consisting of a whitish blue shirt under a hooded dark blue coat with light blue edges, two strings with shield-shaped pendants hanging down from the hood and a prominent golden symbol on the left part of the chest, reminiscent of Fairy Tail's mark, plus simple, loose, dark pants tucked inside laced boots. Under these clothes is a special fighting suit for melee combat, designed for his Meteor spell, revealing his toned and muscular body. In the manga, this takes the form of a skin-tight outfit. Said outfit is dark around the torso and mid-arm regions of Jellal's body, whilst the rest, such as his shoulders, forearm, and thighs down, is light in color. On his shoulder and hips, Jellal has small protrusions on his outfit, which, each, come with the three holes, serving the purpose of aiding him in his aerodynamic efforts. The rest of the suit is decorated by groups of three thin lines over the arms and legs, with a double set adorning the chest. In this attire, a metal necklace with a small pendant, highly reminiscent of the Wizard Saint's one worn by his Siegrain counterpart is visible around Jellal's neck. In the anime, however, his fighting suit is portrayed as a simple skin-tight sleeveless purple shirt paired with extremely loose blue cargo pants (tucked inside simple boots), which is held up by a light bluish belt, and gloves. Later, after his revival, he is seen taking the clothes of a defeated Naked Mummy member to cover his partially torn fighting attire (in the anime, the clothes were instead Erigor's). This new attire consists of a long black coat decorated by golden trimmings, white bands around his arms, two red medal-like ornaments on each side of his chest, a tight-fitting shirt reminiscent of the one in his old attire, and loose grey pants held up by a belt; the pants are tucked inside the boots. Seven years later, while his physical appearance is virtually unchanged, save for his now longer, scragglier hair, his attire now consists of a dark coat, very similar to the one he stole from the Naked Mummy member, only with heart like designs running down the sleeves and sides of the coat. Beneath this, Jellal wears plated armor, which covers his abdomen, and dark pants bearing the symbol of Crime Sorcière. Over the top of all this, Jellal sports a dark, high-collared cloak. During the Grand Magic Games, when disguised as his Edolas counterpart, Mystogan, Jellal wears the same attire that he wore during his time in Earth Land, and even opts to use the Former Mage's staves as his own. When he was young, Jellal was a very kind boy, and cared deeply for his friends. He was always cheerful and optimistic, despite his disposition as a slave. After a failed escape attempt, he readily accepted punishment in Erza's stead, and never once lost his faith in the thought of being free. Later, as he was manipulated by what he thought to be Zeref's ghost, he drastically changed: Jellal became obsessed with the idea of building a new R-System and treated the slaves much better — to the extent that they didn't even think they were still slaves. But through this method of treatment, they did more work, which was Jellal's ultimate reason for treating them as such in the first place. He sees his actions as a game, even if said game results in the loss of lives, his very own included. After he was revived by Wendy Marvell, he suffered from amnesia and seemed to be somewhat afraid of the world. Though not remembering his own identity, he remembered Erza's name, respectively. As he learned of his sins, Jellal wished to die, as he believed it to be his only form of atonement, but Erza convinced that through living, he can find a way to make up for his past horrid deeds. Following these instances, even when arrested by the Knights, Jellal remained calm and even happy, just as he did when he was a child. Mavis Vermilion even commented that Jellal possesses the same "heart" as those in Fairy Tail, in spite of the fact that he isn't an actual member. Seven years later, after regaining his memories and having returned to his original personality, Jellal is now a calm, mature, intelligent, and kind individual. He has shown a cheerful side, as he often smiles when pleased, or when his friends are happy. While as "Mystogan", he makes sure he acts quiet and aloof, so as to not arouse suspicion to the fact that Fairy Tail is housing an escaped convict. However, Jellal's regret towards his past deeds have caused him to feel the need to atone for his sins, which he did, as he created Crime Sorcière: an Independant Guild dedicated to the destruction of Dark Guilds. Despite this, he still feels he deserves punishment, as he told Ultear and Meredy that "punishment" is the theme of their guild. It is this guilt that keeps Jellal from responding to Erza's feelings, which he reciprocates, as he believes he doesn't deserve her. Despite his rather serious nature, Jellal does have a comedic side, as in his fight with Jura Neekis, where (a direct result of Ultear sabotaging his battle with the Wizard Saint, he has fits of hysterical laughter, as well as reacting strongly to the sensation of peppers he had in his mouth. Later, when he walked back to his teammates, Jellal felt ashamed, and stated that he had no words to describe his feelings of shame and embarrassment. Erza Scarlet Erza Scarlet (エルザ・スカーレット Eruza Sukāretto) is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of Team Natsu. She also served as the guild's 7th Guild Master during Makarov's absence in X792. Erza is a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She lost her right eye as a child and now has an artificial one which was created by Porlyusica. She has a slender, voluptuous figure that Lucy Heartfilia described as "amazing." Her most common attire consists of a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, and black boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and is located on the middle of her left upper arm. Erza's specialty in Requip Magic allows her to requip not only armors but different outfits as well, enabling her to change her attire at any given time. Erza is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other guild members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood, caused many of her guildmates to avoid her due to her social awkwardness. However, she has a great sense of justice and pride in being a member of Fairy Tail. According to Lucy, in the letter she wrote for her mother, Erza is "cool and beautiful, warm and full of passion", while to Erza Knightwalker, Erza is strong, cool and a little scary but relied on by everyone, even so she can be really girly and liked sweet things and cute clothes. Jellal, when he had lost his memories, remembering nothing but the name "Erza", said her name was "full of kindness, brightness and warmth". Erza describes herself as someone who was always crying, since she wasn't able to protect those dear to her. Several examples are when Rob tried to shield her from destruction, and when Jellal was captured because he saved her and was brainwashed by "Zeref". Also, Erza has stated that she feels uncomfortable and insecure when she's not wearing armor. However, when Erza encounters Ikaruga, she overcomes her fear and defeats her without her armor. Despite her reserved personality and mostly dressing in her conservative Heart Kreuz armor, Erza has been shown to have very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. Many of her armors are skimpy, revealing and feminine, and when out of armor she has an affinity for sexy and revealing clothing. Finally, Erza seems to have no problem with men (or at least her male guildmates) seeing her naked. She felt no discomfort stating her desire to shower with Natsu and Gray or the fact that she used to shower with them when they were younger. When they were at the hot spring, when she learned that the boys may have been peeping on her and the other girls, she wanted to invite them to bathe with them, much to Wendy's shock and Lucy's strong objection. Lucy has also stated that Erza has a habit of climbing into her bed in their shared room during the Grand Magic Games. It was shown that Erza can't hold her liquor. While drunk, she acts very aggressive towards others, as shown by her behavior towards her guildmates. She also seems to have a problem recognizing people when drunk. As mentioned by Levy, Erza has a secret fondness for smut and erotic novels. History Jellal's History As a child, Jellal was forced to help build the Tower of Heaven together with other slaves, such as Erza, Shô, Simon, Wally and Millianna, wherein he acted as the leading figure of their group. There, after a failed escape attempt and the reclusion that followed it, he was possessed by what he believed was the legendary Dark Mage Zeref, supplanting his former kind personality with a more violent one, which made him almost completely insane. He exiled Erza from the island and took control of the construction of the Tower of Heaven in order to resurrect Zeref, and thus create a world of "true freedom". He bombed the ship that was supposed to take the slaves off the island, and told them afterward that it was Erza's doing, as she had gone insane with her newfound Magic Powers. Believing that she had truly escaped on her own and thus betrayed them, the slaves helped him build the tower for the next eight years as a way of showing their gratitude for saving them from certain death. While growing up, Jellal was taken under the tutelage of the Oración Seis leader Brain, having taught Jellal some of his skills and Magic, namely one of them being the Self-Destruction Spell. Meanwhile, Jellal had worked his way into the Magic Council using a Thought Projection of himself, named "Siegrain". Sometime after this, Jellal, as "Siegrain", ran into Erza Scarlet, and prevented her from attacking him by lying to her, saying that he was Jellal's twin brother. Erza's History Erza grew up in Rosemary Village, the same place where Kagura and Simon lived as children. When Rosemary Village was attacked by a Zeref-following cult, Erza managed to save Kagura from capture by hiding her inside a crate, but got caught herself as a result. She was enslaved by the cult and forced to build the Tower of Heaven, a structure developed for the purpose of resurrecting the Dark Mage, Zeref. She was imprisoned together with several other slaves, most of them were children. Among these children were Jellal Fernandes, Shô, Simon, Wally Buchanan, and Millianna. While they were asking each other for their names, she said that her name was just "Erza", so Jellal decided to give her the surname "Scarlet" after her scarlet hair so they would never forget it. Despite the harsh conditions of her enslavement and labor, Erza became close friends with the other children. She also formed a strong bond with Rob, an elderly Mage from the Fairy Tail Guild, who taught her about Magic and his guild. One day in X776, Shô came up with a plan for the eleven-year-old Erza and all their friends to escape from the tower. They were unfortunately caught by the guards, who decided to send the escape's mastermind to the tower's disciplinary chamber, while the rest would be deprived of food for three days. Seeing how fearful Shô was, Erza prepared to take the blame herself, but Jellal announced himself as the mastermind instead. However, the guards reasoned that Erza was the one responsible and sent her to the disciplinary chamber, where she was tortured to the brink of death and lost her right eye. Jellal rescued her, but was captured soon after. Finally fed up with their torment, Erza staged a revolt against their captors so they could escape and save Jellal. The revolt appeared to be successful at its inception until the tower's Mages arrived to repress the slaves, causing most of the other slaves to retreat. During the attack, Erza watched in horror as her friend Simon's lower jaw was blasted off by a Magical attack, while Rob sacrificed himself to defend Erza from another Mage's attack. In her rage, Erza's latent Magic Power was activated for the first time, and she used it to turn all of the discarded weapons and tools around her against the guards, finishing the revolt. As the other slaves boarded ships meant to ensure their freedom, she reunited with Jellal, but discovered that he had changed; the kind and compassionate boy she knew him to be was suddenly twisted and violent, using Magic to slaughter the defenseless guards around them. Jellal had been possessed by what he claimed to be the spirit of Zeref, and decided that the only way for them to attain true freedom was to complete the Tower of Heaven and revive Zeref. Erza refused to help him, prompting Jellal to cast her out of the tower by herself, only letting her live because she helped take care of all the guards who would have opposed him. Before letting her escape, Jellal told Erza to keep the Tower of Heaven a secret from the government, as well as to never return to the tower, threatening to destroy the tower and kill everyone in it, including their friends, if she disobeyed. After washing up on the shores of Fiore, Erza made her way to and joined the Fairy Tail Guild. She habitually began to wear armor and acted distant from the other members. After Gray, who tried picking fights with the reclusive Erza, saw her crying by herself and questioned why, she began to open up to her guildmates more. Around this time, Fairy Tail's master Makarov brought Erza to see Porlyusica, who gave her an artificial eye to replace the one she lost. With her eye healed Erza shed tears of joy, which only came out of her real, left eye, though Erza didn't mind as she said she had already shed half of her tears. As the years passed, Erza became more and more strict until she could be called the guild's disciplinarian. She took responsibility for breaking up fights between Gray and Natsu. At the same time, however, she was driven to constantly fight and bicker with fellow member Mirajane, which eventually ended after Mirajane greatly mellowed out in the wake of her younger sister Lisanna's apparent death in X782. In the year X780, Erza passed Fairy Tail's annually held S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, becoming the youngest member of the guild to do so at fifteen years of age. Relationship When talking to Jellal, Erza becomes soft and calm to cheer him up. She also tells him to be positive as she is with him, despite the crimes and sins he committed in the past and his previous attempts to kill her. She also wants Jellal to feel at ease around her, and feel that he doesn't need to feel guilty around her, because she has already forgiven him. Erza is also willing to be somewhat "rough" just for Jellal to accept his sins and live for the future, as just when she scolded him and slapped him for wishing his own death. She also worries and always cries for him, having tears in both her eyes, determining so much sorrow, as it is seen when Jellal is taken away.When Jellal gets arrested, Erza looks onto to pray and forgive him for his past actions. But it is shown in the Tenrou Island arc, that Jellal is the source of Erza's power, as well as her guildmates. Erza is somewhat confused at first to hear Jellal's voice, but finds the strength from his words. After their talk with each other about the strange magical presence in the Grand Magic Games, Erza looks back at him, somewhat worried and thankful. She also worries for him in the Grand Magic Games Arc. Erza has shown to return Jellal's feelings for her, for example when she and Jellal almost kissed. Its is hinted that in the episode "I am with you" Erza while talking to Jellal, was about to confess her feelings but was interupted by Ichiya. In front of Erza, Jellal is calm and talks kindly to her. He also does nothing and accepts everything Erza does, thinking that it's just one of his punishments. Jellal tries to protect Erza as he could, even if he has to fight when he's lacking of magic power. Jellal also wants Erza to be happy, to the point of pushing her away and lying to her that he has a fiancee during their kiss, as he believes that he is just making Erza sad. Jellal is also willing to feel hurt just for Erza, to the point of 'torturing' himself into not falling in love again with Erza, doing that in an assumption that Erza would be happy even without him. Jellal still wanted him and Erza to act normal around each other as seen when he thanked Erza for having a 'normal talk' after the two talked about the mysterious magical power at the Grand Magic Games. Synopsis Lullaby Arc Jellal and Erza are first seen in the Lullaby Arc, when Erza was called to the Magic Council, as various structures were destroyed during their battle with the Lullaby. While walking to the judgement room, Erza meets Siegrain, who is thought to be Jellal's twin brother, not knowing that it is actually Jellal's thought projection. Jellal then tells Erza to keep the Tower of Heaven a secret to the Magic Council, and leans his head towards her. Elsewhere, Jellal hopes that Erza does not ruin his plans. While in the mock trial, Jellal looks at Erza and grins at her. Tower of Heaven Arc Loke invited the Erza, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray to a luxury resort. During her stay on the beach, Erza has a dream about her slave life at the Tower of Heaven. When she wakes up from the daydream, Lucy invites her to go to the resort's casino. While playing at the casino, Erza's childhood friends, Shô, Wally, Milliana and Simon, appear. The group intended to take Erza back to the Tower of Heaven where Jellal was waiting for her return. Erza then has a short flashback, revealing her imprisonment with Jellal and the rest of her old friends. It was revealed that Jellal and Erza had been friends for a long time. They first met in the Tower of Heaven back when it was being constructed, as both of them were kidnapped for labor. During this time, Jellal gave Erza her last name: Scarlet, after the color of her hair. Jellal cared deeply for her, to the point of changing places with her when she was about to admit to a crime that she didn't commit. Oración Seis Arc Everyone rejoices as they are reunited. Erza says that she will support Jellal and he does not need to care about his memories. At this moment, they stare at each other, only for the new Magic Council to interrupt and arrest Hoteye and Jellal for their past criminal acts. As Jellal willingly gives himself up to the Council, Lahar warns him that this will probably be the last time he ever sees them again, for he will either be given the death sentence or life imprisonment. Suddenly, an angered Natsu starts to fight against the Council, trying to bring Jellal back. This causes every other Mage to fight for Jellal as well, except for Erza, who can only tremble in sadness and watch the chaos. Erza decides to stop the commotion once and for all, and lets the Council take Jellal away. Jellal looks back at her in relief, but not before he mentions her scarlet hair, implying that he remembers the time he chose her last name, "Scarlet". They say their final farewells and as Jellal is taken away, everyone looks on sadly. Erza later sits alone, crying for the loss of her friend as she remembers when she and Jellal were together as kids, and him choosing her last name based on her hair color. Tears starts to flow from both of her eyes as she remembers her childhood memories with Jellal. Grand Magic Games Arc After a day of celebration in the Spirit world, Virgo informs the gang that time runs different in the Spirit World than in Earth Land, thus they have lost almost the whole three months of training in the one day. Once they realize this, Erza and the others become depressed until the group is contacted by Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy. After a brief reunion, Ultear decides to increase everyone in Fairy Tail's power by activating their "Second Origin" with her improved Arc of Time. Erza and Jellal go off to talk privately, and she asks him if all of his memories have returned, with him confirming that they have. He tells her he's prepared to die if she wants to seek revenge for him killing their friend Simon, however, Erza says she won't because Simon wouldn't have wanted that. When he says that he thinks death is the only way to truly redeem his sins, Erza slaps him and pulls on his collar, but accidentally causing the two of them to fall off the rocky ledge they were sitting on and into a large flower field, with Jellal landing on top of her. While on top of her, Jellal and Erza are about to kiss. However, Jellal pushes her away and tells her that he can't because he has a fiance. When Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy later take their leave, Erza sees them off. She smiles and remarks to herself that Jellal is a clumsy liar, referring to the fact that she knew he lied about having a fiance, but accepts his decision on their relationship. When he, Ultear, and Meredy sit at their camp later, Meredy asks Jellal why he lied to Erza about having a fiancée. Ultear adds that it would be better for him to be honest with himself rather than continue to punish himself. Shocked, Jellal replies that punishment is the rule of their guild, and that he can't fall in love with people who walk in the light. Ultear and Meredy then both tease him about his poor skill in lying. A few days later in the capital of Fiore, Crocus, Team Natsu are still in pain from Ultear's spell, Erza scolding them for their embarrassing whining. Lucy wonders why Erza isn't in pain like them as well, with Gray suggesting that she probably already had her Second Origin to begin with. After a brief meeting with the rest of the Guild members that have arrived, Erza goes to the room provided for them to see if something is amiss. Later, when Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy return to the Honeybone Lodge, Erza scolds them for their lateness, but it is interrupted when Lisanna and Elfman walk in. The meeting is interrupted, however, when it is announced that the preliminary for the Grand Magic Games is about to begin. They are informed that in order to be in the games, they must be one of the first eight teams to go through the Sky Labyrinth. Erza and the others are worried because Wendy is nowhere to be seen, but Elfman decides to take her place and they set off. Eventually, by defeating other guilds and taking their maps of the Sky Labyrinth, they arrive at Domas Flau, but are informed that they are the last of the eight teams to make it. The Grand Magic Games begins at last, and in their preparation room, Erza and the others change into their team outfits before they head out to hear which teams made it out of the labyrinth before them. As the teams are introduced, they learn that Raven Tail has entered into the competition, and are angry when they learn that they are the ones who injured Wendy and Carla. She is also shocked to learn that there is a second team from Fairy Tail in the running, consisting of Gajeel, Mirajane, Laxus, Juvia, and Jellal disguised as Mystogan, all in order to get closer to the grounds. A few minutes later, after they hear the rules for the first event of the games, Gray decides to enter for them in that round. Sun Village Arc When Erza is turned into a child she was worried that Jellal might reject her because of her child body. Other Media OVAs Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun Yankee-chan! School is finally over and Lucy walks through the hallways with Wendy. When they leave the school, they find Erza waiting for them by the gate. Erza offers to walk with them and the two agrees. While walking, the shy and blushing Erza reveals that the real reason she asked them to accompany her is that she was asked out on a date by Seig from the elite school, Era Academy, and asks them to help her pick a dress. The two immediately agree and pull Erza into a shop. After they finish shopping, the three are confronted by the students of Courage Academy. Erza leads the two past the group but Gajeel grabs Lucy's hand, asking her to play with him. Erza takes off her glasses and then pulls out an iron pipe from inside her dress. She quickly beats up all the enemies. Erza then sees her date, Seig, who drops the flowers he is carrying after seeing Erza beat up the students. Seig calls her a devil and Erza is lost for words. The next day, Erza still hasn't recovered from what happened the previous evening and everybody tries to cheer her up. Happy then announces that they have a new transfer student named Jellal whose face is just like Seig's. Upon seeing the face of the new student, Erza is speechless. Later, Erza begins to ask Lucy for help again for her date with Jellal. Erza then sees the eccentric guy from the previous day whose face is also exactly like Jellal and Seig's, making her pass out. Later that day, the five students from Courage Academy arrive at Fairy Academy. After Lucy calls on her strongest friend to help them fight during the fight, Erza then goes to join the fray, but falls into a pitfall. Erza, noticing that her dress is ruined; she quickly disposes all of the enemies. Just then, Sieg, Jellal and their eccentric look-alike arrive and call Erza the devil, leaving her dumbfounded. Later that night, Lucy tries to cheer Erza up but Erza tells her that she's okay and the group, with Mirajane, goes to karaoke all night long. The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Based off of Chapter 298 of the manga, the Fairy Tail gang along with a bunch of other guilds head to Ryuuzetsu Land (swimming pool resort) on the third day of the Grand Magic Games. While there, Erza and Lucy take a look around the area. When Mavis, Makarov, Laxus Freed and Bickslow were doing warm up, Erza notices Jellal in the pool with his mask on and asks what he's doing. At the same time, Natsu comes across Ichiya and the two go out to eat. After eating, Natsu and Ichiya have a race in the water park. Despite being warned against it, the two continue until Ichiya slips on some water and causes Natsu to go flying. Ichiya spins out of control towards Erza, whom Jellal pushes out of the way while Ichiya hits a rock and sinks into the water. Jellal lands on top of Erza, with his hands on her chest. Blushing profusely, Jellal immediately takes his hands off and apologizes. Erza, flustered, says it's alright when suddenly Natsu knocks into Erza and pulls on her swimsuit strap. Furious, Erza kicks him, causing him to go flies to the Love Love Slider where he bumps Gray and Lyon, causing them to fall onto the love slider together while he crashes into the purple heart decoration and the heart starts to go down the slide as well. Later, Erza was seen together with Jellal and they were knocked by the heart, causing to fall onto the love slider. When they fall onto the love slider, they were seen blushing and holding each other. While holding onto Jellal, Erza spots Natsu above holding the heart and angrily yells at him for causing the ruckus. Later while holding onto Erza, Jellal notices that Erza's swimsuit top is starting to fray, and awkwardly starts blushing again. Erza then humiliatingly notices that her swimsuit is coming apart from both pieces, resulting in too much stimulation for Jellal to handle. Meanwhile, Gray and Lyon start to fight on the love slide and as a result end up freezing the park and everyone in it except Natsu. Falling off the heart, Natsu angrily breaks the ice with his fire, causing a huge explosion and resulting in the entire water park being destroyed. After the water park being destroyed, Erza is seen sitting on top of Jellal's head. Trivia *The result of the kiss between Jellal and Erza is meant to be ambiguous.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 32, Q&A *Hiro Mashima has drawn Jellal and Erza together a number of times on his twitter.https://twitter.com/hiro_mashima References Navigation Category:Jerza Category:Couples Category:Semi-Canon Couples Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help